Lesbian Encounters
by ravenscry96
Summary: Rocky x Cece. Lesbian smut. Take a look at the rating and you can guess whats coming. Once again if you dont like this kind of story just pass it by. Heavy graphic sexual content. Alright :)
1. Chapter 1

Alright hello guys. I don't own shake it up cause if I did it would pretty much just be smut.

"Hurry up CeCe we gotta go!" said Rocky impatiently. What the hell was taking so long?

The girls had just re-negotiated their contract with Shake It Up Chicago and had gotten themselves the use of a private limousine. Mostly due to Rockys good negotiating skills and CeCe's unwillingness to take no for an answer. The limo was set to take them to the airport, about 45 minutes away.

"Cece, seriously if you don't hurry up…"

"Okay, Okay here I'am, sheesh! Cece hurried down the front step, next to Rocky.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing just last minute things, and stuff…"

"Last minute things and stuff? Cece you were supposed to be ready a hour ago!"

Cece rolled her eyes. Rocky can be so uptight sometimes.

The driver finished stowing away their luggage and the girls got into the back of the limo.

"Shit! Rocky look at this thing it's awesome!"

Rocky did have to admit It was better than she had hoped for. The spacious leather interior was outfitted with a flatscreen TV and mini bar.

They situated themselves comfortably and the drove off. After several minutes of watching TV Rocky noticed something was up with Cece. She kept fidgeting and lightly running her hands over her body.

Her faced was flushed and she seemed barely able to contain herself. Rocky had a hard time not laughing.

I guess I now what last minute "stuff" Cece was doing. She was getting worse. She had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily doing everything in her power not to touch herself. Rocky found it amusing that Cece thought she wouldn't notice. Rocky pretended to be texting someone but kept checking Cece out from the corner of her eye. Rocky had always found her attractive and right now she looked so kissable. Cece's breath was a little ragged and looked like she was about to cry.

"Damn, she must be really fuckin horny!" thought Rocky. Unfortunately Cece's present condition wasn't helping Rocky out. She was getting turned on. She felt her core dampen as she looked at her gorgeous red headed friend. Hell she was more than a friend. "Fuck it!" she thought. She scooted over directly next to Cece.

"Hey Cece? Are you gonna make it?"

"What do you mean?"

Rocky rolled her eyes "Cece, it obvious that your really fuckin horny and to be honest so am I"

Cece felt a little stunned. She'd never heard Rocky talking like this before.

She smiled weakly. "Is it that obvious?"

Rocky laughed "Oh my god, Cece you should see yourself!"

Cece giggled "Well Im sorry Rocky I just didn't have time to finish back home."

"Don't be." Rocky leaned in and kissed Cece. Cece was caught off guard by this but didn't break away. She opened her mouth and Rocky slid her tongue in. Rocky hand started stroking Cece's thigh. Cece moaned her pleasure.

"Shit Rocky…" But she was silenced by Rocky's lips. Then Rocky pulled back. The girls stared at each other. Cece smiled.

"Rocky?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me!"

Rocky slammed Cece into the door of the limo as they passionately kissed. She ran her hands over her freinds perfect body. Her hands reached them hem of Cece's shirt and quickly removed Cece's top. Rocky admirde Cece's flawless creamy skin, her perfectly toned body, and her perfectly formed pierced tits.

She kissed down Cece's neck, gently sucked on her ear lobe, her chin, then down onto her collarbone, and finally to her amazing breasts. She took Cece's rock hard nipples into her mouth. She gently pulled and twisted Cece's peircing's with her tongue and teeth, sucking the tender flesh. "Oh holy fuck, Rocky!" Cece moaned as Rocky gently bit her nipple's. As she nipped and sucked one she pinched and twisted the other with her hand. All Cece could do was moan.

Rocky kissed lower onto her stomach and pierced navel and down lower still.

She slid up her skirt and kissed Cece's core through her soaked pantys. She pulled down Cece's pantys and looked at her perfect pussy and red landing strip.

Rocky gently kissed Cece's thighs closer and closer to her core, gently blowing warm air on Ceces core making her moan louder. "Rocky eat me, please!" Cece moaned. Who couldn't stand it any longer. But Rocky hesitated. It was rare to see Rocky in such a state. Why not tease her a bit.

Rocky gently kissed it and pulled back, "No Rocky more, more!" Rocky grinned. "Tell me what you want me to do!"

" I want you to eat my cunt like a dirty little slut!" yelled Cece. Rocky could see Cece was on the verge of tears and decided enough was enough. She lapped at Cece's core and she moaned in ecstasy Rocky began to slap her pussy and Cece bucked her hips when Rocky slid two fingers into her. Cece was twisting and pulling her nipples as Rocky fingered her and licked her clit. Cece pushed Rocky face into her core arching her back in pleasure.

"Cece, turn around!" Cece got on her knee's and bent over facing the other direction. Rocky slapped her ass

"Oh fuck, yeah Rocky slap my ass!" Rocky slapped it again harder driving Cece to the edge.

Rocky then started eating her from behind and fingering her ass, as Cece's pressed her nipples onto the ice cold glass of the window sending goosebumps over her entire body. She couldn't take any more and she orgasmed hard ,onto the leather seats. She collapsed as waves of pleasure went through her body.

She lay there for a minute catching her breath.

"Oh my god, Rocky thas was amazing!"

Rocky smiled "I know right!"

She glanced out of the window and saw a sign. The airport was in one mile.

"You better get dressed Cece, well be there in like 2 minutes"

Cece looked puzzled "Don't you want a turn Rocky?"

Rocky just grinned "I thought we might join the mile high club."

**Next Chapter is up so check it out. **

**Alright thanks for reading (: please review and tell me what you think, good or bad. **


	2. Chapter 2 ie Airplane

**I don't own this show nor am I affiliated in anyway shape or form and blah blah blah. Hope you enjoy and please review if you did. ** (:

"Ladys and Gentleman please take your seat, we will be taking off momentarily." Finally thought Rocky.

Her encounter with Cece in the back of the limo had left her unbelievably horny. _Damn it wont the captain hurry? _thought Rocky. She and Cece wouldn't be able to head to the bathroom until the plane took of.

The wetness between her thighs was nigh on unbearable. And Cece was helping nothing.

She leaned in close to Rockys ear. "I cant wait to fuck you." She licked Rockys ear and neck, sucked on her ear lobe.

Rocky blushed and looked around, but no was paying them any mind. "Cece stop it, at least wait till we have some privacy!" she whispered. She ignored her, as always, and slipped her hand down the front of Rocky's short shorts. Rocky bit her lip hard to keep from moaning. Her nails dug into the seat as Cece ran her middlefinger through her core. Just as Rocky thought she was going to go crazy the plane started to taxi down the run way. _About fuckin time_. They gained speed and then they were off. When the airliner leveled out and the "fasten your seat belt light" went of she fumbled with her buckle and slid into the aisle, Cece right behind her.

She glanced behind her to make sure no one was watching and they darted into the bathroom. Cece immediately pinned her against the wall and kissed her with such passion it startled even Rocky. She opened her mouth for her and their tongues battled. Cece slid her hand down Rocky's shorts and rubbed her through the thin fabric of her thong. Rocky let out a long low moan. Cece started kissing Rockys jaw, and then sucked on her ear lobe, then down to the nape of her neck. Rocky was a hot mess, well beyond coherent thought. All she knew was she wanted Cece bad. Cece slid her hand out of Rockys shorts and up to her tank top. "Lets take a look at these tits." she muttered as she pulled down Rockys top. She wasn't wearing a bra. Cece just stared at Rocky beautiful coffee colored breasts nipples hard. "Damn." was all she could think to say as she started sucking and nipping at Rockys erect nipples. Rocky let out little squeals of pleasure as the redhead sucked one nipple while rolling the other in her fingers. Then Cece slid lower kissing Rockys hard toned stomach, then her pierced navel. She quickly pulled down Rockys shorts and soaked thong. She thought about teasing Rocky the way she teased her but Rocky was in no mood. She grabbed Cece by the back of the head and pulled the red head's mouth to her wetness. Cece nipped , sucked and licked Rocky's core as she bucked against her. "Damn Rocky your cunt is soaked!" Cece muttered but all Rocky could do was moan. Cece was soaked as well and slid a hand down her skirt. She wasn't wearing any pantys.

Her tongue slid up through Rocky's soaked cunt and Cece stopped and gave extra attention to Rocky's clit. She could sense Rocky was close. She slid two fingers into Rocky and pumped them in and out. Rocky could feel an orgasm building fast. Rocky bucked harder her breast's bouncing. Cece slid a third finger into the mix and Rocky let out a loud moan. "Fuuuuuuccckkkk" She slid down the bathroom wall panting. Then she leaned forward and pushed her face into Cece's dripping cunt. Giving Cece's core some loving attention with her tongue. Cece gasped in surprise but didn't resist. Then Rocky turned her around face first into the wall. "Rocky what are you doing?" She grinned "I wanna taste this beautiful ass of yours!"

Rocky gently started to kiss Cece's gorgeous, thick, full ass. _It's almost as good as mine _she thought. She slowly kissed and licked Cece from behind sliding her tongue over Cece's pussy and up to her asshole.

All Cece could do was gasp and squeal her pleasure. As Rocky ate Cece's cunt from behind she slid a finger up Cece's ass. "Haaaaaaaaa" Cece gasped. "Oh fuck that's amazing!" she moaned as she ground her hips against Rockys hand. Rocky stood and kissed Cece's neck from behind as she fingered her ass. "Now I want you to eat my ass!"she whispered huskily into Cece's ear. Cece's could feel Rocky's magnificent tit's pressing into her back and all she could do was nod a yes. Rocky pressed her face against the wall and stuck her ass out. Cece slapped it hard and Rocky moaned. "Yeah you like that?You like that when I slap your ass? Your just a naughty little slut arent you?" Cece knelt behind Rocky and slid her tongue into Rockys ass. Rocky bounced her ass against Cece's face, and Cece grabbed it with both hand's. _Goddamn Rocky's got an ass!_ though Cece. Then suddenley she stood. Rocky begged "Please don't stop, keep going!"

Cece shook her head. "I got a better idea. She picked up her hoodie of the floor and out of the front pocket pulled a dildo. Rocky only smiled. Cece slid it into her mouth lubricating it and then slowly slid it up Rocky's ass. "OHHhhhHh" Rocky moaned. And then Cece put her ass to Rocky's. She grasped it and slid it into her own ass. "Shit,shit shit!" she muttered to no one in particular .She looked back at Rocky.

"You ready Rocks?"

Rocky grinned and started shaking her ass, her cheeks slapping against Cece's. The dildo pumped into each other ass as they ground their hips together. "Oh goddamn!" squealed Rocky. Cece slid her hand in between her legs and with the other pulled at her pierced nipples.

"Fuck,, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Pure ecstacy. That was all either could ever describe it as. Rocky's tits bounced, and Cece twisted her pierced nipples. as their ass's slammed together in unison, their moans only turning each other on further. Both girls had a thick, full , juicy ass and sopping wet cunts, getting wetter by the second from slapping against one another. Their hips rocked back and forth, their ass's bouncing and slapping against each other. They picked up speed their ass's slamming with an audible slap, both girls cursing and moaning. Rocky and Cece orgasmed together their juices dripping down their thighs as the fell to the floor. Rocky panted on the toilet and Cece was against the wall the dildo still in her ass. Rocky pulled it out slowly to a final moan by Cece. She leaned forward and gently started to clean Rockys thigh's with her tongue. She looked up with her beautiful doe brown eyes. "So how was it?" Rocky was speechless. She leaned forward and kissed Cece.

"It was amazing!" The girls gathered their clothing and dressed in the cramped bathroom. "Happy Mile High Club Rocks!"

Cece said smiling. Rocky grinned. She felt amazing. "Ya know Cece, I just thought of something. Everyone in first class is gonna know what we did, theirs no way in hell they didn't hear." Know it was Cece's turn to smile. "I guess we'll find out soon enough." She opened the door and walked down the aisle back to their seats. Some of the first class passengers stared or whispered to one another. They took theirs seats.

Cece leaned over "They definitley know Rocks." Rocky twined her fingers in Cece's and kissed her gently on the lips.

"So whats next?" asked Cece.

"What do you mean?" teased Rocky.

"What do fuckin mean what do I mean? We just fucked each other in the back of a limo and in a goddamn plane!"

"Are we like girlfreinds now or what? Cause if we are I got a helluva lot to explain to my mom!"

Rocky smiled. "I dont know i guess will make it up as we go along."

"But what will people say?"

"Ya know what Cece?" She smiled " I don't give a fuck."

Cece grinned "Thats why I fuckin love you."

Thanks for your time and any and all feedback is appreciated, good or bad.(:


End file.
